


and all your streetfighting years won't help you anymore

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also some feelings, don't know how those got there, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: Before Jenny even entered the room, Vastra could tell that she was bleeding. It was a normal process for human women, normal for her maid to go through such a thing once a month, but Vastra still found herself caught off guard every time Jenny came to her like this. The scent of blood, Jenny's blood, permeated throughout the house and it had stimulated her to the point that she'd thought it best to hide away in the study for the time being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Basically, Vastra eats Jenny out while she's on her period. If this is not appealing to you, please stay away.)

“Ma'am...”

 

Before Jenny even entered the room, Vastra could tell that she was bleeding. It was a normal process for human women, normal for her maid to go through such a thing once a month, but Vastra still found herself caught off guard every time Jenny came to her like this. The scent of blood, Jenny's blood, permeated throughout the house and it had stimulated her to the point that she'd thought it best to hide away in the study for the time being.

 

Without looking up from her desk, Vastra gritted out, “Yes, dear?” as gently as possible given the circumstances.

 

“I know you haven't got a case on. I need you. Please.” Jenny's voice was thick with desperation and hunger. She edged closer to the desk, leaning forward in a way she knew Vastra would find impossible to ignore.

 

“Do not tempt me. We've had this discussion before.”

 

“I know. You won't hurt me. I wouldn't ask, otherwise.” Vastra made the mistake of looking up into Jenny's eyes then, and oh Goddess, how her pupils were dilated—like the eyes of the apes she used to hunt for sport, large and dark with fear—only this wasn't the primal instinct of terrified prey, but arousal. Jenny wanted this, wanted her, and Vastra knew she should feel very scared. Instead, she felt her own surge of lust and arousal, increasing as rapidly as her willpower was decreasing.

 

“You must understand. I don't know how much longer I can hold back. If you...if I hurt you, it would cause me great pain, don't you see?” Even as she said it, Vastra was rising from the desk.

 

“I _know_. You act like you've never hurt me before. What about sparring practice? You certainly knocked me over enough when I couldn't hold a katana properly.”

 

“Well, that would never happen now, would it? And besides, you would not be as skilled as you are today if I had not used true force—”

 

“Exactly! When you flipped me on my back—”

 

“ _Training_ _—_ ”

 

“Vastra, that was _three days ago_!” Jenny's tone seemed to indicate anger, but her raised eyebrows and knowing smirk proclaimed otherwise. She truly didn't care about the various injuries acquired over the course of her time as the detective's assistant, but she always knew exactly how to bait Vastra.

 

Vastra knew this, too. However, even as she was aware of being set up, she could no longer find reason within herself to continue the argument. At least, not when Jenny thought she'd already won. Jenny had made her desire quite clear, but it was the use of her first name that finally tipped Vastra over the edge.

 

“ENOUGH!” Vastra barked, lunging for Jenny. In a single impossibly quick, smooth motion, she pinned her against the bookcase and pressed their mouths together in a rough kiss. After a moment, she pulled back just enough to hiss, “ _This_ is what you wanted, yes? Some extra...sparring practice?”

 

“ _Yes_...” Jenny moaned, although it sounded rather like a hiss as well. She just couldn't help herself around Vastra, it seemed, and she knew they both needed this.

 

Despite the awareness they shared, Vastra was always a bit surprised to feel Jenny match the depth of her own passion. She had once thought of humans in general as primitive, yes, still did on occasion, but somehow the concept of Jenny in particular enjoying this, requesting it, demanding it even, was novel. Well, she'd grown used to being surprised by Jenny, at least, and more fool her for entertaining the idea that Silurians had a monopoly on more... animalistic tendencies anyway.

 

Vastra flicked her tongue in and out of Jenny's mouth in tight, quick strokes. Their bodies were pressed together as closely as they could physically be, yet both of them continued pushing against the other as if they could fuse into one by sheer force of will. After a few moments, Jenny had to pull back, breathless, looking up at Vastra with blazing eyes. Vastra stared right back, daring Jenny to move. Maintaining eye contact, Jenny made a (half-hearted, really) attempt to dash away from the bookcase; without missing a beat, Vastra picked her up entirely and used her forward momentum to bring them both over to the desk instead.

 

Jenny let out something that probably would have been a squeal but ended up as merely a short puff of air. It was the work of a matter of seconds for Vastra to carelessly sweep all her files sideways off the desk, but that was more than enough time for Jenny to take advantage of that distraction and bite Vastra's shoulder just where it met the base of her neck. There was a certain freedom in being able to bite as hard as she wanted, knowing that Vastra's thick skin would cause it to feel like hardly more than a friendly squeeze. Vastra was silent as she pushed Jenny's upper half toward the surface of the desk _—_ they were both too far gone for words at this point _—_ but Jenny knew she would be paying deliciously for that bite. Using one hand to hold both of Jenny's arms down and the other to pull her skirts and other assorted underclothes out of the way, Vastra slowly ran her tongue downwards, teasing, hovering at the edge of Jenny's waist. Just when her heartbeat had evened out again, Vastra thrust her tongue into Jenny, relishing the full-body shudder she caused. And oh, the blood, the _taste_ , the slightest hint of which had sent her hiding up here in her office in the first place, it was so much _better_ accompanied by Jenny's pleasure.

 

Another benefit of Vastra's physiology _—_ she could maintain this position for quite some time, if she wanted to, but the main thrill of it came from being able to look into Jenny's eyes while systematically taking her apart. She drew her tongue forward once, twice, then back up to very slowly and deliberately lick her own lips. If anything, that made Jenny even more agitated than the physical stimulation had. Vastra gave a feral grin and lightly ran her claws across her lower abdomen, following the path her tongue had taken. Jenny sucked in a breath as those sharp claws neared her mound, but they stopped short—far too short, in Jenny's opinion.

 

Vastra was staring downward distractedly, as if her heart and mind weren't in it, but both of them knew that the opposite was true. She was too much in the moment, everything was _too much_ , she wanted, needed to bite harder, taste more, mark Jenny as hers— _take her, consume her_ —no, Jenny must be protected— _strongJennybloodtoomuchtoomuchtoomuch..._

 

Jenny reached around to the back of Vastra's crests and gently pulled Vastra towards her. Resting her forehead on Jenny's navel (she hadn't realized she had moved this close), surrounded by her, it was Vastra's turn to take several deep breaths. She could not, would not let these conflicting impulses overpower her. Jenny wanted to be taken apart, yes... but Vastra could put her back together again. They could complete each other. For the first time,Vastra fully acknowledged to herself that this was what she wanted, too; she was going to prove that Jenny's trust in her was not misplaced.

 

As Vastra moved back down to continue eating her out, Jenny wordlessly grabbed the hand that had previously been holding hers down and guided it towards her own mouth, carefully and methodically sucking on Vastra's fingers, laving them with her tongue. Then, she guided them back down, hoping that Vastra would cotton on to what she wanted without her having to say it aloud.

 

Vastra smirked as well as she could with her tongue otherwise occupied, knowing full well what Jenny wanted from her. This was something they hadn't done many times before, an act that Vastra was in fact unaware of until after she had come to wake up in London. Silurians did not differentiate types of sex, as the humans did. Silurians did not have sex with humans, yet here she was, with one fully open and freely giving to her. For that, she was more than willing to do anything Jenny wanted. Now, that meant sliding her slick fingers around behind Jenny until reaching her ass, working her knuckles in. She had to fold her fingers over to avoid hurting Jenny with her claws, but from the delighted gasps Jenny was making, she didn't mind at all, flinging her arms around her lover's neck. Vastra worked her open until she could fit two knuckles in, sliding them in and out slowly, just as she knew Jenny liked it. She worked out a rhythm, holding her tongue stiff, pulling Jenny forward onto it and then back onto her fingers again.

 

This turned out to be the perfect combination to bring Jenny, whose gasps were sounding more like choked sobs, right to the edge. She captured Vastra's chin in her hands and pulled upwards, more delicately than Vastra would have expected, given the situation they were in. Well, as captivated as she was by Jenny's carnal side, it made a certain sort of sense that Jenny would go on surprising her, even here, in this position, with her tenderness. That was what their relationship was all about, wasn't it? The giving and the taking, the soft, the strong, the steady. They were a double-edged sword, hanging in precise, delicate balance, constant yet fluid in motion.

 

Their lips met in a bruising kiss that Vastra thought must be the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. She absolutely loved it. For Jenny, the kiss was sharp, coarse, metallic; she loved it too. Sensation overwhelmed her as she shuddered through her orgasm, sliding towards the floor. Vastra's strong arms caught her and guided her down, refusing to break the kiss until they were both fully horizontal. Grinning, Jenny rolled herself on top of Vastra, pressing a few more kisses to her face and neck, any part she could reach.

 

Vastra huffed a laugh. “I suppose it goes without saying that you're all right, then.”

 

“I won't say I told you so. But that was amazing! Why did you ever hold yourself back, eh?”

 

“You know very well why! I am... happy that I can make you happy, but I can't promise to do that every time from now on. I still don't trust myself to hold back _—_ no, don't interrupt, I know you don't want me to _—_ but I need to. I need you to ground me.”

 

Jenny reached for Vastra once more, intertwining their fingers. “Then... let me. Let me help you! Trust me.” She slid her free hand downward, mirroring Vastra's earlier motions. Vastra, fully aware she had just lost yet another argument, acquiesced quickly, letting her head fall back. “Oh, go on, then.”

 

She was coming to realize that their relationship would always be full of negotiations, often difficult ones, but she also realized that she did trust Jenny, with those difficult decisions, with her life, and her love. She rubbed her thumb lightly along the hand still pressed to hers, thinking. If Jenny was so certain of Vastra that she displayed her vulnerability as a strength, then she could do the same. It needed to go both ways, to maintain their fluid equilibrium. Constant forces in balance over time, each supported and sustained by the other. Completion.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, only if it's what you want...” Jenny trailed off with a hesitation unlike her. Despite the way the evening had gone, she trusted Vastra's decisions, too. If she stopped her now, Jenny would absolutely respect that.

 

“ _Yes._ ” Vastra smiled, and gave herself entirely over to Jenny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The title comes from the Keane song "Wolf at the Door". Alternative title: Completion
> 
> 2\. I thought about making a lot of metal metaphors that didn't quite make their way into the fic. Copper was one of them—it's ductile and malleable, so it conducts energy through it and it'll bend but not break, just like their relationship. The other one was iron, which is hardened and strengthened by impurities.
> 
> 3\. This fic is the result of there not being enough about Jenny on her period. I've probably read every single fic for this pairing on this site just to check that no one wrote this already, so I apologize for any unintentional similarities. Also, I usually don't like it when only one of the characters actually gets off "on-screen", but I wanted this to be purely about Vastra eating Jenny out on her period, so... that's it.
> 
> 4\. Sorry about glossing over a bunch of things. I promise I did research on Victorian Era periods but it got lost in the shuffle (this fic was started like 2 years ago probably). Also I know a lot more about lizard sex organs now
> 
> 5\. Thank you for reading!


End file.
